Cause I've Seen, Twilight
by Minorfall
Summary: Edward moves to Forks to live with his dad Charlie which he is dreading, but then he encounters a mysterious girl who could quite possibly change his life forever. Twilight switched, Bella is a vampire and Edward is human. BxE of course. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first fanfic in YEARS, so bare with me as I try to get the swing of things. BUT please please PLEASE review and tell me what you think!! Your feedback means a lot to me! I hope you enjoy! **

**DISCALIMER: Besides the fact that we share the same first name, I am NOT Stephenie Meyer and I DO NOT own uanything/u from Twilight. **

Chapter one

I closed my eyes as I sighed basking in the hot Phoenix heat for probably the last time, ever. Ugh, _Forks Washington_, I think I've finally lost my mind nothing but coldness and rain. Both of which I detested with a power, but when it came to my mom's happiness, I would go to the end of the world and back for her. I guess you could say I was a momma's boy, but when you grew up to only having a mom around and a dad you'd see for a month once a year you tend to make your mom your best friend.

But here I stood in the crowded of Phoenix International Airport bidding my mom goodbye.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Renee asked as looked up into my eyes silently pleading me to reconsider, but I saw past this. She knew if I stayed I'd hold her back from Phil, Phil was her new husband who traveled a lot due to the fact that he was a baseball player in the minor leagues. I also knew that he made her the happiness she's ever been in many, many years. And I knew I could never do that to her.

"I'm VERY sure" I said reassuringly as I hugged her a final time smiling softly.

She reached up and placed both her hands on the side of my face, "I love you, call me when you get settled"

"Of course, I love you too" I turned and walked towards my gate looking out to the sunshine for a final time.

"Tell Charlie I said 'hi!'" She called waving. I waved back and boarded my plane.

During the four-hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour in a small place up to Port Angeles, I thought about all my childhood memories spent in Forks, the summers I spend up there visiting Charlie, all the fishing trips with Billy Black and Henry Clearwater and playing with all the La Push kids. Remembering spending half my visit cooped up in the house due to the rain and I groaned as I tried to prepare myself for all of this for the next year or so.

I then remembered the hour drive from Port Angeles to Forks, I knew it would be very awkward. Me and Charlie got along great but he never really was in my life so there really was nothing to talk about. I was praying for a comfortable silence between us and a very fast drive home.

When I landed in Port Angeles I wasn't surprised to see the rain, I sighed as I pulled out my parka and threw the hood up. And there was Charlie in his police cruiser, I also expected this but found it very embarrassing.

"It's good to see ya, Ed" Charlie said smiling as he hugged me awkwardly. "What has Renee been feeding you!? You've grown a foot seen last year!" He exclaimed teasingly as he grabbed my suitcases and loaded them into the cruiser.

I chuckled as I claimed into the car settling for the hour of awkwardness that I knew was ahead. I glanced at Charlie's face as he got into the car and I knew he had some 'exciting' to tell me.

"so," He started, "I got you a car" a grin spread across his face proud of what doing something good for once.

I smiled, "oh really?" I asked interested.

Charlie's face fell a little, "er, it's a little older…."

I raised an eyebrow, "how old?

Charlie's face fell slightly but I noticed, "well, he bought it back in 1984. He's done a lot of work on it though!! The thing runs great!!" Charlie exclaimed, he knew how much of a car fanatic I was.

I sighed, "well how much was it?" I began calculating how much money had to see if I was able to pay him back.

"Free, Billy's in a wheelchair now so he doesn't have much use of it."

Hm, old and free just my luck. I smiled, "thanks Charlie, you really didn't have to do this for me"

Charlie grinned sheepishly, "It was nothin' really"

And so began our comfortable silence…

As we pulled up to the house the first thing I noticed was the big red truck parked by the curb and I winced, it was _nowhere_ near my taste in cars. In the corner of my eye I caught Charlie eyeing my cautiously. Once parked I hopped out off the car and ran my hand along the side of the car as I checked it out.

"Thanks dad, this is great!" I beamed.

Charlie looked a little uncomfortable but nodded and was like "I'm you like it, I just wanted to make your stay here as nice a possible. I knew that this was he way of showing he cared I smiled again and lightly punched his arm.

"You're doing a great job."

Once inside I headed to my bedroom on the west side of the house facing the front yard. My room had basically been the same ever since I was a baby except for the fact that there was now a bed instead of a crib and a desk with a computer so I was able to e-mail Renee. Also a few summers back me and Charlie built shelves for me to stash my music collection, but by the look of the shelves and my one suitcase alone filled with CD's I knew I needed to build more.

I sighed as I got to work unpacking, once I was done and finally reached to the bottom I found that Renee had snuck in a picture of her and I and I felt a tug in my chest as raw emotion crept up. But I pushed them back, Renee was happy now and that was all that mattered. I placed the picture on the desk and headed downstairs. There, I found Charlie on the couch watching the game. I headed to the kitchen to grab a coke to join him.

"Hey Ed," Charlie called,

I peeked my head slowly around the corner raising a suspicious eyebrow, "yes?"

"Do you mind cooking dinner? I mean I would say order out but I don't get paid till Friday."

I sighed but nodded I wasn't much of a cook but compared to Charlie I was a culinary chief! I had Renee to thank for that. With her experiment cooking I had learn to cook by fixing her mistakes into something edible. I looked around in the kitchen to find a box of noodles, frozen meatball, and sauce. Looks like spaghetti was on the menu tonight.

I hummed a tune as a cooked once in awhile joining Charlie in the living room to catch some of the game.

Dinner was...nice, I began to belive that maybe things between me and Charlie wouldn't be nice. After everything was cleared off and I had showered I popped in a CD and lay in bed thinking about how school would be tomorrow. I was dreading it, I got along great with people partly due to the fact that I was so great at reading people almost as if I was reading their minds that I was able to avoid awkward situations and confrontations. But starting over again was not something I was looking forward to.

And as Coldplay played softly in the background the tears that I fought so hard to push back in the beginning of the day now sprung up on me once again and this time I let them go freely.

_What did I get myself into_?

**AN: So, sorry if things were slow I promise to speed things up! Sorry if Edward seems a little OoC I'm working on it! Hopefully by the next chapter things will be better. PLEASE review and let me know what you guys think! Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for the reviews!! I'm glad everyone likes it so far! Sorry it took so long to update, I'm a very busy girl!! I go to school full time, and I work a bunch, I try to write a little here and there but I also have TONS of things to do! But, I'll try to update as soon as possible.**

**I also just want to let everyone know that this story is going to be a little different from the Twilight you know and love. I'm trying to stick to the characters as best I can, and in doing so I just can't see this story follwing the same storyline as how Stephenie Meyer has it. BUT it will in a sense be the same….just not. So please if things seem a little odd, don't yell at me just sit tight and see where it all leads out k? Just wanted to let you all know now**

**Disclaimer: Once again I'm NOT Stephenie Meyer. I also don't own the song Twilight by Vanessa Carlton, obviously Vanessa Carlton owns it lol.**

Chapter 2

_I was stained, with a role, in a day not my own  
But as you walked into my life you showed what needed to be shown  
And I always knew, what was right I just didn't know that I might  
Peel away and choose to see with such a different sight_

Words couldn't describe the noise that escaped from the truck the moment I turned the key in the ignition. I jumped a little and laughed at myself, I sighed as I pulled the car into reverse and started fiddling with the radio trying to find something decent to listen to, to help calm myself down.

Forks High School I surveyed as I pulled into the parking lot was small. Very small compared to what I was use to in Phoenix, so that meant my business was everyone's business, _great_.

My plans of having a subtle entrance was foiled by my truck. I mental cursed my truck as I parked and slowly climbed out. Trying best to ignore the curious stares of the students in the parking lot, I kept my head low and walked quickly to the main office trying to block out the whispers of_ 'Chiefs Swan's son Edward from Phoenix.'_ I inwardly groaned.

Now with schedule and the map of the school in hand I tried my best to find my way around which I found funny seeing how small the school was, but here I was…lost.

"Pathetic" I muttered and was surprised that I ran into a wall, or so I thought.

I looked down to see shocked golden eyes peering up at me, I brushed my shirt "excuse me, I must apologize I wasn't quite paying attention to where I was going"

The shocked eyes seemed to now be glaring at me as the girl leaned away from me as if to have smelt a bad odor, she shrugged and just walked past me while four others followed. This all happened so quickly that I never really got a chance to get a good look at them, but I didn't have time to wonder why the girl acted so oddly for the bell had just rung.

I jogged into history; thank goodness the teacher was late. I walked straight to the back ignore all the curious looks I was getting and sat at the desk in the corner. Sitting next to me was a boy with spiky blonde hair; he turned to me and grinned.

"You're Edward Swan" this was more of a statement then a question,

I nodded, "I am." The boy laughed,

"I'm Mike Newton" and he stuck out his hand for me to shake I nodded and shook his hand.

He smiled "so you came from phoenix huh,"

"Yeah"

"Why the _hell_ would you come here!?"

I couldn't help but laugh, "It's a long story really, but I felt it was time for change"

Just then the teacher walked in Mike reluctantly turned towards the front of the class while muttering "talk about big change" I smiled.

History was boring they were going over the Civil war, something I went over my Freshmen year of high school, Calculus was just as boring they school didn't have an AP Calculus course so this was all just review to me. English made me want to cry with how behind they were this was an absolute joke! Gym was boring since it was my first day I just sat out and watch the rest of them play basketball.

But at least Mike was in all my classes except for gym and Spanish, he was someone I could see myself being close to. So at lunch I sat with him and all of his friends. I met Jessica who I felt was a little to forward especially for just meeting me and only saying as much as a 'hello' to me. I already had her e-mail and phone number, I added them into my cell just to be polite but knowing I would never need to contact her. Or so I hoped. Throughout lunch Jessica leaned in close giggling madly and pulling on her curls. I smiled politely and tried to lean away.

I met a very quite girl by the name of Angela, and a blonde by the name of Lauren who seemed to be Jessica's best friend.

I glanced around the cafeteria and was met by the same golden eyes, this time they were curious. They were wide and seemed wise beyond her years; she was petite with long wavy brown hair that framed her heart shaped face. She was beautiful, perfect, the kind of beauty you would find on the covers on magazines. But even they didn't hold a candle to this girl. She was very pale, the palest I had ever seen actually. She was sitting at a table with four other and they were all just as perfect. There were two boys, one quite muscular with dark curls on top his head, and the other was taller but a lot smaller, still muscular of course, with blonde hair. To me he seemed uncomfortable like he was in great restraint, it made me feel eerie. And as if on cure he looked at me with wild eyes and it was like I was in his head it was like I could feel his pain. But instead of feeling pain I felt ease, odd. I gave him a skeptical look and the boy looked away.

A small pixie like girl with short spiky black hair then got up from the table to throw away her trash which I had just noticed was untouched. I watched as she danced her way through the aisles to the trash can and then out the door.

The blonde hair boy got up then and just as gracefully but in a more macho way he made his way out the door. I then noticed there was another one, a blonde hair girl who was absolutely stunning, I won't lie she took my breath away. But there was just something about her that turned me away from her, maybe it was the look on her face that clearly read that she was obviously too good to be wasting her time in this god forsaken school. Or maybe it was the fact that she couldn't tear her eyes away from her reflection of herself.

But that did not matter, my eyes traveled back to the brunette whose eyes were still on me and just then I could have sworn I saw a flash of intuition in her eyes and then she turned away with an indifferent look on her face.

I leaned to Mike "who _ARE_ they?" I asked nudging my head towards the mysterious group, or what was left of them.

Mike raised an eyebrow as to say 'as if' but told the story, "That's Emmett and Isabella Cullen, the two blondes are Rosalie and Jasper Hale and the one who first left is Alice Cullen"

"Hmm, are they all adopted or something? Because the Cullen's look nothing alike." I pointed out.

Mike nodded, "They've all been adopted by Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen, and the twins, Rosalie and Jasper are foster kids I think Mrs. Cullen is their aunt or something and she took them in at about 8."

I glanced at the table they all looked bored, like they've been through this all before. Isabella the girl with the curious eyes kept peeking over as if she was fascinated with me which I found odd.

I scoffed, "They're all very lovely,"

Mike looked at me oddly, "Uh, yeah they're all very nice looking but they're all together" he informed.

I raised an eyebrow, "together?"

"yeah, Alice and Jasper are together, and Emmett and Rosalie are together."

I nodded, "what about Isabella?"

Mike laugh as if to say 'good luck', "uh she's single but keeps to herself, and she's the most awkward of the bunch, it's like she's not use to herself. Its odd, but she doesn't date. She keeps away from everyone but her family really."

I nodded and I watched as the rest of them rose up and left all graceful but there was something about Isabella that made her look a little…. Clumsy compared to the others. She was graceful but not as fluid as the rest.

Jessica then leaned to me, "don't even bother trying to get with Isabella, She doesn't talk to anyone really, maybe you should look at your options in a girl who is more…available." And with that said she winked and rose to leave. I felt my nose scrunch up in response to what she said and I shook my head.

"Hey man," Mike started. "What class you have next?"

"Um, Biology I believe," Mike nodded.

"Cool, I have that class to I guess we'll walk together."

I nodded and followed Mike out of the cafeteria in the cold and rain. I swiftly pulled up my hood on my jacket and stuck close to Mike. Once inside the classroom I realized that there was only one seat open, so I took a seat looked up to my neighbor to introduce myself but stopped.

I was met by a pair of glaring **BLACK** eyes, they belonged to Isabella Sawn. Her beautiful face was contorted in pain, she leaned away from me as much as possible her hands gripping the sides of the desk.

I gave her a questioning look but I had a feeling it was best to just leave her be so I scooted my seat to the edge of the desk also and leaned away. In the corner of my eye I saw her turn to me with wondering eyes as if to ask 'why are you helping?' I shrugged in response and took my notes completely ignoring her.

_Who is this girl?_ I wondered, _honestly what nerve to behave so rudely to a complete stranger._ I knew that she kept to herself but to treat people this way is just odd.

My back was completely to her by the end of the class and when the bell rang she was out the door in a flash.

"Man, what did you do to Isabella?" Mike wondered allowed as he walked up to me.

I just shrugged, "beats me" I mumbled not really caring about this Isabella girl as I walked out the door and towards my Spanish class bidding Mike goodbye.

Spanish was no surprise, I stared at the clock counting down the minutes till class was over.

Once the bell had rung I headed down to the office to turn in my slip, once inside I found Isabella talking to the receptionist. From the sounds of it she seemed to be trying to switch out of sixth hour Biology.

The receptionist was flipping through pages shaking her head, "I'm sorry dear there are no open classes for you to switch in."

Isabella shrugged, "that's alright, thank you anyways" her voice sounded almost musical like she was singing. She turned and froze eyes wide, which switched to glaring as she rushed by me out the door in what seemed to be a flash.

I paid her no mind as I walked to the receptionist flashed her a smile and handing her the slip, "did you have a good first day honey?" She asked me sweetly as she leaned closer, was she attempting to flirt? I wondered.

I smiled back "Yes, thanks" and with that I nodded goodbye to her and walked back outside. Finally the rain had let up, I dug in my pocket for my keys and walked to my truck, one of the few cars left in the lot.

Once inside I left out a huge breath, it felt as if I had been holding it in all day, I ran my fingers through my already messy hair and started the car. As I pulled out of the parking lot humming along to the radio my mind wondered through the events of the day, I had a feeling that my stay in Forks might be not as boring as I had planned

**An: Annnnnnnd there you have it!! I tried to hurry up and update, but I fear that might of not been such a good idea lol. I'm hoping next chapter won't be so slow!! Sorry if any of them seemed OoC I'm trying!! Well any review please! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm glad everyone likes it!! In one of my reviews someone had mentioned that I had great grammar which made me laugh. I have some of the WORSE grammar EVER!! Also, I don't have a Beta Reader though I'm interested in getting one… I'm not sure how to do that. I'm new to fanfiction I haven't written a story since I was 13 sooo… about 5 years ago haha. BUT ANYWAY, I'm going to fast forward here to about three weeks later, things are going to be pretty different from the book, BUT I will work in the trip to the beach and the dance cuz Edward IS going to go Not so sure yet about Port Angeles yet, we'll see. But here's chapter 3!!**

**P.S Sorry I died temorarlily, I have no life these days between classes and school but I'm trying!**

**Disclaimer: Pfft I think it's pretty obvious that I'm not Stephenie Meyer. AND the Song wanted is sung by Vanessa Carlton.**

Chapter 3

_And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
And you'd swear those words could heal.  
And as I looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine.  
And I know he's no stranger,  
For I feel I've held him for all of time._

I was awoken earlier then usually by a bright light shinning in my eyes, my eyes scrunched up and I sat up to see that it was sunny out. I decided to just lay in bed for awhile enjoying the sun, I missed it so much, sometimes I wondered why I ever thought to leave Phoenix. This gloominess and rain all the time was not my cup of tea. After just laying for awhile I decided to get up and enjoy this rare day in the sun. I grinned and opened my curtain and was sad to see that rain clouds were slowly forming.

Bummed I trudged to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. Once done with that I attempted to fix my hair to look a little less messy but knew this was pointless, I had grown accustomed to my messy hair. Sighing I walked back into my bedroom and headed to my dresser pulling out a pair of jeans, a button up black long sleeved shirt. I then put on my chucks and threw on my grey zip up hoodie. I then grabbed my book back, keys, sunglasses and rain coat heading down stairs for breakfast.

Downstairs I found Charlie reading over the morning paper and drinking a cup coffee dressed in his uniform. He looked up when I entered the room and gave me a half smile; I raised my chin in his direction and then grabbed a box of corn flakes and set to make cereal. We sat in a comfortable silence as I noisily chewed my cereal and Charlie quietly drank his coffee.

"The weather is suppose to reach the high of 55" Charlie said conversationally.

I cringed on the inside, "uh, is that warm here?"

Charlie peaked up over the newspaper holding back a smile, "actually, yes."

I hung my head down and sighed, "aw cheer up kiddo, "Charlie said reaching over and patting me on the back, "I'm sure things will look up for you." And with that he got up and headed to the door, "I'll see ya later Ed" and was out the door.

I finished my cereal rinsed out the bowl and headed to my truck; everything was so routine I could do it with my eyes closed really. I pulled into the parking lot at school and saw a beautiful silver Volvo two spots away from mine. A few weeks ago I came to learn that the Cullen's owned that car, I had seen Isabella drive up in it everyday, and I wasn't going to lie I was so very jealous.

I looked around and saw that only a few people were still in the parking lot, so I decided to take a closer look of the car. I ran my fingers on the side and let out a low whistle, if only I could take it for a drive for JUST 5 minutes, I knew my life would be complete.

Suddenly the door on the opposite side of the car opened and I nearly about jumped out of my skin. There stood Emmett Cullen towering over me with an odd grin on his face. I just stood there looking at him waiting for him to yell at me for touching the car, "You're Edward Swan." I raised an eyebrow that was not what I expected him to say.

"Er, yes I am. And you're Emmett Cullen" Emmett grinned back.

"Why yes I am,"

"Listen I'm sorry for touching your-"

"My sister is in love with you"

"Excuse me!?" That was completely random.

"Yeah, Bella talks about you all the time."

I looked at him with a crazy expression; this boy had to be joking. Isabella never talked to me! In class when we had labs we'd essentially worked on our own, usually I ended up working with Mike and his partner. Isabella never looked my way, never uttered as much as a hello to me but yet she was…in love with me? This was absurd.

"Yeah, right" I muttered as I turned to leave but Emmett was next to me in a flash.

"Ok, maybe in love is the wrong choice of words" he mumbled a concentrated look on his face as he tried to come up with another word. I just rolled my eyes and walked away from him but grab my arm stopping me. His hands were so cold that I couldn't help the automatic shiver.

"Sorry", he said automatically still thinking. Then he suddenly snapped his fingers, "She's infatuated with you!" He exclaimed.

I couldn't help but look at him skeptically, "should you really be spreading your sisters business like this?" I asked.

Emmett shrugged, "I'm doing her a favor,"

"Oh really? How?"

Emmett thought for a moment, "Not so sure, I'm sure things will play out correctly, I just had to give it a push."

This boy was mad, I smiled and nodded, "right, well I have to get to class or I'm going to be late." And with that said I turned and walked away not looking back.

Period one and two were a blur, I told Mike my encounter with Emmett, he seemed to be just as surprised as me.

"I didn't even know that Isabella knew your name" Mike muttered

"Me neither! Maybe Emmett is joking?"

Mike nodded, "probably. Oh hey listen, we were thinking of heading to the beach this weekend, its suppose to be nice and I figured it would be cool to get a group of us and just play a bunch of games and chill and stuff."

I nodded, "sure that would be cool. " As I said this I started to wonder if I even packed my swim shorts with me, but then shrugged it'll probably be too cold to swim anyway.

It was like I blinked and the next thing I knew I was in Biology class, I hummed to myself as I prepared my notebook for today's notes. I was so into what I was doing I didn't even notice the chair next to me was suddenly occupied.

"Don't listen to Emmett, he likes to make something out of nothing and then tell the world of his discovery" A musical voice announced next to me.

My head snapped up and slowly moved towards the source of the sound. There sat Isabella Cullen with an odd expression on her face, it was as if she was blushing, but there was no color appearing. Her round eyes were the color of topaz and they seemed to shine. She smiled softly at me, "My name is Bella Cullen" she introduced.

I just looked at her, stunned. She gave me an odd expression, "did I say something wrong?"

I shook my head, "No, no I must apologize. I was just shocked to hear you talk! I've heard that you never really talk to anyone."

She chuckled, "well, I guess its time for change."

I nodded, "Oh I'm Edward Swan by the way"

"I know," she said smiling.

"So, what Emmett said earlier was, a joke?"

"Pretty much."

"I see, but where would he get an idea like that?"

Bella had a look on her face as she thought about what to say, "I'm not sure."

She was editing herself, I knew it. There was something she was holding back, but I couldn't press on for Mr. Banner walked in with a tv and vcr, great a movie day.

I reluctantly faced forward and paid attention to the movie, but I could feel Bella's eyes on me as she peeked through her hair to look at me. I tried to pay her no mind; I couldn't understand how this girl seemed to be so interested in me. I pushed all thoughts of Bella out of my mind and focused on the movie, and that was when I felt it. It was like an electric pull towards Bella, I couldn't really understand. So I just leaned back and folded my arms across my chest and ignored all urges to take a hold of her hand that lay on the table. But even if I wanted to I couldn't for she then folded her arms and rested her head on them.

I couldn't understand why this was happening; I knew nothing about this girl. She did intrigue me with her oddness but to feel this, power between us just didn't make sense. Just then Mr. Banner flicked on the light; I looked up to see that we had ten minutes left in class. Bella smiled at me shyly as she stretched out her arms and wiggled her fingers back to life. She must have had them balled into fists. I leaned back stretching ,stifling a yawn.

Out of no where Mike appeared by my side, he nodded towards Bella who smiled back softly, she seemed a little awkward so she turned towards the window looking at the clouds.

I looked at Mike raising an eyebrow waiting to hear what he had to say. "So, uh did you realize that the dance is also coming up?"

I had heard the buzz of the school dance, girls ask guys I think? It would explain why there was tension with the boys as they waited to be asked by overly anxious giggly girls.

"I think so, why? Have you been asked?"

"Nope, not yet. There's no one I'm really interested in" as he was saying this he was eyeing Bella with curiosity and possibly…attraction? I found it absurd he barely knew her! My stomach gave a weird lurk and I felt myself get tense.

"Have you?" he asked interrupting my thoughts, "Hm? Oh no, but I have a feeling Jessica might" I said with a chuckle, these past few days she seemed more into me then usually as if she was warming me up to be asked.

Mike laugh, "yeah, her and the rest of the female population." I gave him a puzzled look, "I don't think you realize this Swan but most of the girls in the school are infatuated with you. Just open your eyes and look around!" He exclaimed spreading his arms out. I scoffed but made a mental note to pay extra attention to my surroundings.

Then out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella get up from her seat abruptly and march out of the classroom just seconds before the bell rang. Mike gave her a puzzled look but shrugged it off, "well I'm off to gym hopefully Isabella doesn't send another student to the ER I swear that girl is deadly." He joked, I eye him cautiously, I didn't like the idea of Mike and Bella having a class together, it just didn't settle right with me.

I couldn't stop thinking about Mike and Bella in gym as I walked to Spanish class. I couldn't stop thinking about Mike and Bella as I attempted to listen to the teacher go on about estar verbs. I couldn't stop thinking about Mike and Bella as I tried to focus on our pop quiz. I couldn't stop thinking about Mike and Bella as I climbed into my truck at the end of the day. Were they gym partners? Has he ever touched her? What did he mean send another student to the ER? Did he stare at her as she ran around in her gym shorts? Theses thoughts were non stop and soon ran together into mush.

I was irritable, and then I looked up to see Mike and Bella walking about to gym together. She seemed to be in a hurry as if she didn't want to miss something important or possibly to avoid Mike. I was hoping for the latter. Mike seemed to try to keep up with her attempting to start a conversation. What if he was asking her to the dance? I felt a tightening in my stomach once more.

I quickly turned the key in the ignition and backed up quickly, not realizing that I had cut off Eric York until he honked at me angrily. I waved apologetically to him and waited in line to exit the parking lot. I couldn't help but glance over as the Cullen's climbed into Bella's Volvo, they were all so perfect. It was like, like they weren't real. I was pulled out of my thoughts by honks behind me. Obviously the line had moved and I had failed to noticed, as I moved forward I noticed in the corner of my eye Bella watching me a small smile on her face. And then there was a knock on my window on the passenger side. I jumped slightly and looked over to see Lauren standing there an impatient look on her face. I reached over and rolled down the window, "Is something wrong?" I asked.

She giggled but to me sounded like a Chihuahua yelping, I cringed eternally, "actually, I was wondering if you had a date for the dance." She batted her eyes and twirled her hair.

_Oh lord_, I thought I tried to put on a sympathetic smile, "no I haven't been asked yet. I'm not even sure if I'm going actually"

She just blinked at me and walked away. Hm that was odd, I thought. I then looked up and saw that somehow the Cullens were behind me. I notice Bella scowling it looked to me that she was planning something horrible in her mind. Towards Lauren maybe? Who knew, I blinked and looked ahead and realized I was next to leave I pressed down on the gas and left the parking lot without looking back. Never noticing Bella mouth the words _'goodbye Edward.'_

**AN: I could of kept going but I feel I should post now, I'm sure you're all just going crazy with me not updating :p haha. Well enjoy. Tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hmm well I tried to write this chapter a little faster buuuut I failed. So heres where it takes a turn from the book. Let the drama begin!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and I don't own the song "Chasing Pavements".**

Chapter 4

_I've made up my mind  
don't need to think it over  
if I'm wrong I am right  
don't need to look no further  
this ain't lust I know this is love_

It seemed the whole female population of Forks High School had my phone number and decided to call and ask me to the dance that night. Well, every female but Bella and her 'sisters'. I still couldn't understand why I was so interested in her. Another thing I couldn't understand was how desperate these girls sounded when they pleaded with me to go to the dance with them. Apparently no one had any self pride around here.

"Well it seems like someone is mister popular tonight" Charlie said with a chuckle as he grabbed another piece of pizza from the box.

"yeph, whaf I donf geff is hop evergonf haph our nummer"

"Ed, I can't understand pizza" Charlie said with a smile.

I blush as I swallowed. "Oh sorry, I said I don't get how everyone has our number."

Charlie looked at me like I had just sprouted five heads; I looked back at him puzzled. "What?"

"Son, you do realize that I'm the chief of the Police station. AND that this is a small town…"

I blinked, "OH, of course. I'm still not use to this whole small town feel" I said with a shrugged.

Charlie just laughed, "You sure do take after your mother" he mumbled.

I shrugged again as I grabbed the left over pizza and put them in the fridge. "Oh speaking of mom I should go e-mail before she freaks it's been a good two days since she last heard from me."

Charlie coughed 'momma's boy'. I whipped around and narrowed my eyes; Charlie just looked up at me innocently as he got up and trudged to the living room.

I rolled my eyes and headed up to my room; I plopped down on my bed and turned on my laptop. Automatically my iTunes popped up and I decided to listen to a little Death Cab For Cutie. I started to hum along to 'Long Division' as I composed a quick note to Renee. Once that was done I just laid on my bed and let my mind wander.

'TInk', 'Tink' I sat up looking around my room, what was that noise?

'Tink' I looked to my window and noticed little pebbles bouncing off, Hmm, that's odd I thought.

I walked to the window opening it to see Jessica on the ground holding up a poster board that read , "Edward would you grace me with your awesome presence by accompanying to the dance?" At her feet was a radio playing "Sadie Hawkins dance" by Relient K. I couldn't help but laugh and feel flattered.

She dropped the poster and paused the radio as she beamed up at me, "well… what do you say!" she was practically squealing. I couldn't lie she looked absolutely adorable, how could I honestly say no to that? _It's not like BELLA was going to ask me_ I thought bitterly.

I looked down at her trying to put on a poker face. "Give me a second" I called down and then closed the window.

I raced down the stairs two at a time. Charlie looked up at me from his spot on the couch, "whats up?" he called.

"Nothing!" I called back as I raced out the back door.

Jessica stood at the same spot, she looked at me cautiously, "well…." She trailed.

I smiled as I stopped right in front of her, I bent down and whispered in her ear "I would be HONORED to be your date to the dance."

It was all over, tears streamed down her face, "OH! Really!?"

I nodded breaking out into a smile, "You have no idea how happy this makes me!" She beamed.

"Well, I'm glad" I said as she hugged me.

"You just have to promise me one thing" I said as I grabbed her arms and took a step back.

"OH! Anything!"

"I would love it if you weren't so over the top persistent with me, it honestly turns me off" As I said this I ran a hand threw her curly hair.

Jessica blushed, "I'm sorry, I totally lost my mind when you came and acted completely unlike me"

"Hah, that's alright. Apparently I have the affect on most girls" I joked.

She rolled her eyes, "you have NO idea".

I looked aback, I guess it WAS true.

"Thanks for saying yes!"

"No problem, but listen I need to go finish up on homework, see you at lunch tomorrow?"

"Of course" she beamed as she hugged me once more and turned to her car.

I waved and watch her drive off before I entered inside. Charlie gave me a confused look, "I just got asked to the dance by Jessica" I announced.

Charlie's eye widened, "Jessica Stanley?" I nodded. Charlie beamed, "that's great Edward! Good choice by the way." I smiled and excused myself back up to my room to start on my homework.

Back up in my room I couldn't stop smiling. It wasn't so much that I really liked Jessica, to be honest I hardly knew her. But it was the fact that I was feeling accepted, normal really. I wasn't sure why but being able to feel normal, accepted meant a great deal to me. I was just so happy to finally get there.

I smiled remembering that I had a trip to the beach this weekend to look forward to. It was a great opportunity to make new friends and to get to know Jessica a little better. Pushing homework aside and deciding to do in study hall I reached to turn off the light my mind wandering on many things. Bella not being one of them.

I was too into thinking about this weekend to hear a branch creek outside my window as if someone had just jumped onto it.

The next day of school it seemed all hell had broke lose.

Word of me accepting Jessica's invitation to the dance spread like wildfire. Which cause an uproar with about every girl of Forks High, seeing how she was the last one to ask me. I guess this blow bruised a lot of egos, but Jessica got the worst of it. She got the cold shoulder a lot that day and many rumors started to spread about her. But she seemed to deal with it great and I couldn't help but admire that.

But the weirdest thing to happen that day was to find Bella to be sitting at our lunch table lightly drumming her fingers as her mind wandered. I cleared my throat as I sat diagonal from her nodding in her direction quickly.

"So what brings you to our table today?" I asked as I looked back at the line to see if anyone was going to be joining us soon.

"Oh, Mike invited me to eat lunch with him"

I nodded, "that's cool, so are you too going to the dance together?" The moment I had said the sentence my stomach began to tighten.

Bella looked at me oddly as if I had lost my mind for asking her that question. "No" She breathed. "I'm going to Seattle that weekend I need new books to read."

I nodded, fair enough answer. But that did mean he must of asked her _odd I thought girls asked the guys_.

"I heard you and Jessica are going together" Bella said an odd look on her face.

"Oh jeeze, I hope the whole school isn't talking about it" I groaned pinching the bridge of my nose.

Bella smiled softly, "'fraid so, sorry." But she looked anything BUT sorry, but before I could say one more thing to her Jessica sat down next to Bella right across from me, and Mike sat down next to me across from Bella. Jessica smiled warmly as she turned to Lauren to gossip.

Everyone was too busy into their conversation so I took this as a chance to survey everything; I watched Bella and Mike talk about hiking, apparently her and her family hiked regularly. Judging by the body language it seemed to me that Mike was more into Bella then she was into him. Too me she seemed to always be holding back, as if she really couldn't be her true self. This puzzled me, what could she be hiding? It's not like she's a monster or anything.

And as if she could sense my realization her head snapped in my direction in such a speed she could have caused a crick. Her eyes were wide with fright; I met her fright with my bewildered eyes. Why was she so acting so funny? Had I guessed right? Was she something horrible? But I couldn't read her; she was so hard to read. It frustrated me, but knowing this about her intrigued me even more.

But, just as soon as she turned to look at me she turned back to answer Mikes question on where her favorite spot to hike was.

Did anyone else seem to notice what just happened?!

I looked around the table but no one seemed to have noticed. But my eyes caught the Cullen's sitting across the cafeteria staring intently at our table, I locked eyes with Emmitt who just winked at me. I felt my eyebrow come together as I tried to figure what the hell was going on. And then out of no where Alice came dancing into my view she stopped behind Bella and whispered something in her ear. Bella nodded and looked at Mike sadly, "I have to go help Alice with something but I'll see you in Biology." She promised and with that she left.

All the boys at the table turned to Mike with smug looks on their faces and the girls' just watched Bella walk away a jealous look on their faces. Mike turned towards me slightly blush, "so, do you think Bella will come with us to La Push this weekend? I know its short notice and all…" he trailed.

I simply just shrugged, "I'm not sure I guess you'll just have to ask her and see."

"Yeah I'll just ask her in Bio" Mike mumbled as he gathered his garbage and headed to the trash. All of a sudden I felt someone brush by me. I looked down to see it was Jessica peering up at me smiling.

"So I was wondering if you'd like to walk me to class."

I smiled, "I suppose so, its just on the way to Bio."

She nodded quickly and started small talk with me, "So do you think it'll actually be sunny this weekend for us to go to La Push?" Jessica asked.

"Uh I'm not sure I haven't really gotten the hang of the weather here yet I'm still set on Phoenix" I chuckled.

Jessica just smiled politely, "well here's my class, I guess I'll see you later." And with a small wave she entered her classroom.

I started to whistle a tune as I walked into Bio, not surprised to see Mike waiting patiently for Bella to come in. His eyes glued to the door waiting for her to walk through. For some reason he reminded me of a loyal golden retriever, I couldn't help but chuckle at that thought.

Mike gave me a quick nod as I took a seat, I nodded back as I took out my notebook for the class and started to doodle.I then started to write a melody, this song had been in my head for quite sometime and usually I would just jot down the melody and be done with it. But for some reason I couldn't stop writing this song, I started to throw in dynamics and thought of the proper key signature to put the song in.

"I didn't know you were into music" A soft voice said beside me.

I looked up to see Mike have an annoyed look on his face, he didn't like that fact that Bella wasn't paying attention to him and then I looked over and was met with big golden eyes.

I nodded, "Yeah, I like to write music nothing to serious" I said with a shrug.

"Do you play?" She asked

"Uh yeah, my mom forced me to learn piano when I was younger and I picked up guitar and violin." I shrugged again.

"Wow, I bet you're amazing"

I smiled and turned back to my song writing, but I couldn't help but over hear the conversation beside me.

"Hey Isabella are you doing anything this weekend?"

Bella sighs, "Mike, I told you to call me Bella. Why do you want to know?"

"Oh my bad, uh well I was wondering if you'd like to go with us to First Beach."

Bella stiffened but tried to play it off, I couldn't help but look up to see the expression on her face. She looked uncomfortable, I could tell that her mind was working fast to come up with an excuse.

"You mean the one in La Push?"

Mike nodded, Bella made a face like she was really sorry to break the news to him. I really knew she wasn't her eyes didn't match up with her expression.

"I have plans this weekend to go hiking with Emmitt, I'm sorry."

"Oh, that's ok maybe we can hang out another time."

Bella nodded smiling tightly, sure. There was no chance in hell she would hang out with him, it was evident.

I couldn't help but smirk triumphantly like I just won, but then I had to remind myself that I truly didn't care.

Just then Mr. Banner walked in with a box in his hand, "good afternoon class!" He bellowed, this was quite unlike him.

I raised an eyebrow I had a feeling this wouldn't be good. "Today we're doing blood typing!"

I could of sworn I had Bella gulp, I looked over at her and she looked like she was turning green, _uh oh_ I thought.

I looked up to see Mr. Banner take a students hand and prick his finger, and then Bella shrieked and fainted.

I quickly ran to her side and tried to pick her up, but her hands sprung up to stop me.

"Please don't pick me up" She said in a strained whisper, I looked at her puzzled.

"Then how am I going to take you to the nurses office?" I questioned.

Bella struggled to stand up but was obviously still woozy, I quickly put my arm around her waist and tried to support most of her weight.

Mr. Banner just looked at us as if this happened so quickly, and maybe it did. I didn't seem to notice much. I looked around the room and noticed most of the students had the same look on their face too.

I just started moving towards the door saying something about Bella fainting and that I was taking her to the nurses office.

Once we had been outside for a few seconds Bella sprung out of my arms, "I'm ok, really."

As she said this she started to sway on the spot, I gave her a skeptical look as I grabbed her forearm and pulled her to the grass.

"Well we should at least sit," I head Bella sigh as she reluctantly let me pull her to a spot under the tree.

I just laid back and closed my eyes just enjoying this time not being in class, I felt as if I was being watched so I peeked to see Bella watching me lay in peace.

"So, are you really going hiking?" I asked casually.

Bella nodded but then realized that maybe I couldn't see her so she whispered "yes"

"Hmm that must be fun, hope the weathers nice for you to do that" I rambled.

"Oh it will be, the weatherman said so" and she smiled to herself as if enjoying a joke.

"You know Bella I don't have cooties" I joked as I noticed that she sat as far away from me as possible.

She scoffed and glared at me "I know this, last time I checked cooties never existed."

I shrugged, "I was merely joking with you."

"Oh…" she shifted awkwardly and slowly stretched out on her back, he fingertips stretched out and lightly grazed my forearm. My arm immediately jolted, not from how cold her hands were but because of the electric shock I received when she touched me. Even if it was just the slightest touch.

Bella apologized softly and pulled her hands into tights fists, I shrugged it off as I started to softly hum a Death Cab for Cutie song.

"That song is one of my favorites" Bella murmured her eyes were closed she looked so relaxed, the most relaxed I had ever seen her. I was actually surprised she heard me, maybe I was humming louder then I thought….

"The band is one of my all time favorites" I replied still watching her under my eye lids.

"Are you and Jessica together?" Bella asked quickly rolling over to face me. I pushed myself up on my elbows and gave her a skeptical look.

"We're not, what gave you that idea?"

Bella shrugged as she started to play with a blade of grass, "I hear you were taking her to the dance, and I saw you walking her to class."

I scoffed, "so that means we're dating now? I was merely being polite. And last time I checkedthe girls asked the guys to the dance. So really she's taking me. And is this any of your business?" I snapped back.

Bella glared, "No, its not. You're right I was just wondering. Sorry" And with one swift move she rolled over pushed herself up and quickly walked away from me.

A part of me wanted to just lie here enjoying this break until the next period, but I knew I had to follow her. A bigger part of me wanted me to run after her and apologize; I needed to be in her company. That part of me really didn't make sense to me but it felt right.

"Bella!" I called as I got up and ran after her. Hearing my voice only made her pick up the pace, even though she was walking I could have sworn she had the pace of someone who was running.

She reached her Volvo and surprisingly I was close behind. As she tried to open the door I slammed it shut. "Bell listen" I pleaded, I wasn't sure what I was going to say but I knew I had to say something. 

Having Bella angry at was something that didn't sit well with me, I knew I would worry about this until she talked to me once more.

Bella whirled around with fire in her eyes, "**No**! You listen Edward Swan. **Stay**. **Away**. **From**. **Me**. Maybe I'm wrong about you. Maybe for once I have no idea what I'm doing. Maybe for once I'm actually scared. I don't like being scared Edward. I think it would be best if you just stayed away from me you'd thank me in the long run."

I stood there shocked. Where did that all come from? I of course had no idea what she was talking about, my mind quickly scrambled to form words but before I could even begin to process anything Bella shoved my arm away and ripped the door open. She climbed in and blasted her Volvo to life Linkin Park blasting from the speakers. She peeled out leaving me in the smoke.

I blinked and whispered her name an odd feeling slowly ripping through my chest.

**An: Hmm so hi? I feel like I died haha. Sorry I've been so busy. Hope you liked!! Next chapter going can't say how soon though lol as always feedback is appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Welp, a great turn of events. Lets see what I come up with now! Cuz honestly….. your guess is as good as mine :p**

**Disclaimer: We all know I'm not Stephenie Meyer. Or The Ting Tings.**

Chapter 5

_Now oh so easily your over me  
Gone is love  
It's me that ought to be moving on  
You're not adorable  
I was something unignorable._

Bella didn't show up for the rest of the week...

It was the _longest_ week of my life.

No one seemed to pay any mind to Bella's absence. Maybe it was something she did quite often. To be honest I didn't really care, all I cared about was where she was. Who she was with. If she was alright.

I couldn't get her off my mind for one moment, every time I entered the cafeteria my eyes would search for her, but she was never there. The rest of the Cullens were there and didn't seem to be as worried about Bella's where about as I was.

This bugged me to no end.

After searching for Bella and finding an empty seat at the Cullen table I went through the lunch line only getting a bag of chips and joined the rest of my table.

I was absentmindedly eating my chips as I made up scenarios of where Bella could be or what she could be doing when I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

I blinked and it was as if the volume was turned up, my head was filled with the mixed conversation of the other students in the room.

"Edward?" A soft voice asked timidly.

I looked down and saw that it was Angela trying to reach my attention, "Yes?" I whispered. Had my voice really gotten hoarse? When was the last time I talked?

"Are, are you alright?" Angela asked concern filled her eyes as she searched my face for a hidden answer.

I sighed, "I'm alright, just have a lot on my mind"

"Oh" Angela trailed "well if you need anything don't hesitate to ask ok?"

I nodded and then lightly tapped her arm as a question popped in my head, "Um Angela I was wondering if you could tell me, does Bella skip school a lot?"

Angela looked surprised as if Bella was the last person I would ask about, "um yeah, I guess she gets sick a lot and she really likes hiking. It doesn't really bug the teachers much because she gets such great grades"

I nodded as I processed the information, "thanks" I said smiling as I got up and decided to spend the last part of my lunch break outside.

Once outside I had the urge to walk to my truck, maybe listen to the radio for the last twenty minutes of lunch.

As I made my way towards the truck I just had the urge to skip. To climb in my truck and drive, to where? I wasn't quite sure yet. I had some extra money so gas wouldn't be a problem.

Maybe Port Angeles?

As I started the truck and exited the parking lot I knew the only place to go without Charlie knowing I skipped would be Port Angeles. And so I headed off with my windows down and my radio blaring, the scent of rain permanently lingering in the air. I drummed my fingers to the beat on my steering wheel as I entered the highway.

The song handle bars came on the radio and I started to sing along as I tried to push my truck to do 65. Which I would like to add is impossible, it could barely go pass 62.

"This car is killing me" I muttered as I saw that I needed to fill up on gas so I took the next exit and pulled up to a BP.

"Twenty minutes in" I muttered, "and I already need a fill up," I sighed as I went inside to pay and was shocked to find Bella leaning casually against the bed of the truck.

I tried to play it cool so all I did was raise an eyebrow and gave her a look. Bella made a face as if she should be blushing, I paid that adorable look no mind as I shoved my hands into my pocket and put my sunglasses on. For some reason I had a feeling Bella was really good at reading me, and was going to make that as hard as possible.

"Are you stalking me? Because for me to stay away from you, you kind of have to leave me be. " I sneered looking away fast before I caught the hurt look that flashed across her face.

Ah, a little too late. I mentally kicked myself and vowed I wouldn't be the reason she made that look on her face again.

"Well" she breathed attempting to brush off my rudeness, "I decided that I wanted to do things my way. I have to take a chance sooner or later. Because if I don't now I know I'll be beating myself up for the rest of my life" I gave her an odd look.

"I'm sure you'd move on after graduation and meet a new boy. Bella you'll grow up and I'll just be a thing in the past. I doubt you'll be stuck in high school for the rest of your life" I muttered as I brushed past her to the front seat.

She scoffed and pushed herself off my truck, "Edward, please. Just humor me here. Can we at least be friends?"

I raised an eyebrow, "as apposed to…?"

She rolled her eyes, "not being friends?" She offered.

"And why should I? Really we don't talk I never considered us friends to begin with. Give me a reason WHY I should 'humor you'."

Bella just started at me and took a slow breath as if she was steadying herself. "Well, I kinda thought we were friends. We are lab partners, but I'm going through an internal battle here."

I gave her a skeptical look as I started to pump gas, "No Edward I'm serious. I'm trying to prove myself wrong here. Its like my mind is telling me one thing and my heart is telling me another. I'm a very intuitive person Edward and I usually just go with my feelings, but logic has to come in here somewhere…." She made a face as she started to think again.

"Bella, us being friends isn't a matter of life or death you know."

Bella snorted but turned it into a sneeze, I decided to ignore it. "Please, just help me out for a little bit and I'll leave you alone."

I almost chocked out '_but what if I don't want you to leave me alone.'_ But I had to remind myself to remain indifferent towards this odd girl.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and I mentally went over everything she just told me, and came to the conclusion that this girl made absolutely no sense."

"What, if I was to tell you yes?"

Bella's eyes light up, "then I would tell you that you're the best and then offer you a ride to Port Angeles as I highly doubt your truck will make it without stopping two more times for a fill up." She smiled as she patted the truck.

"I actually like this truck by the way, it has character" she beamed.

I snorted, "right says the Volvo owner."

Bella rolled her eyes as she walked towards her car, "ok go park your truck and meet me at my car" she called over her shoulder.

I felt myself smile, this girl was truly something else…..

**AN: Annnnnnnd this chapter is done! I know its kinda short and STILL it took me a bit to get this one up, but I'm a busy girl! Next chapter will be longer which means I'll won't post it until 2 months from now. Haha not really…. I'll be up soon-ish…. No promises. R&R loves! 3**


	6. OH HAI! I'm still alive btw

**AN:** OK, so this chapter is going to be LOOOOOOOOONG. I can just feel it. I know right now its taking forever but that's because I had got a big chunk of it done read it and hated it. I didn't like the direction and how It was written.

So I chucked it and started over. It's longer due to flashbacks, but you'll see that when I'm done writing this chapter, whenever that is.

I do apologize, I'm just a busy girl! With working, going out of town to see family, celebrating my birthday. And just honestly laying on my bed watching Grey's Anatomy and crying, only going on my lap top to check my myspace. Or re-reading the Twilight series because Breaking Dawn is coming out in **13 DAYS!! AHHHH!**

I'm just tryin to keep it real with you guys lol. But uhhhh I'm posting this to let you know that I AM writing this chapter, it's going to take time. I'm re-reading and editing like woah! And if I don't have it posted before August 2nd you might have to wait a little bit longer due to the fact that I WILL be reading Break Dawn, squealing when I'm done and RE-READING it. Haha.

I'm alive, and _slowly_ getting through with this chapter. Thanks for the patience and understanding! (hopefully)

But believe me, it's going to be great! Well at least I'm TRYING to make it great. Ah we'll see.

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: So I'm not going to lie, that last chapter WASN'T my greatest. I rushed it, and really really wanted to give you guys a chapter out quick. Nooooot this time! Haha. Think I'm going to go about this chapter differently. Also, I'm not sure if it bugs anyone else but I'm not following the timeline of the Twilight book which secretly bugs me. But I keep telling myself that things can go differently because Bella's the vampire and is different then Edward as a vampire. BUT STILL, I keep kicking myself. But seeing how no one else seems to complain about it I guess all is well. Not too sure how I'm going to work in the car scene. Soon though, I'm thinking after the beach but before the dance cuz there will be a dance chapter and it'll be great. I know this is going slow (just like the book) but I feel their relationship needs the slowness seeing how everything about them goes so fast. If that makes any sense… it does to me!! But I'm going to speed some things up.**

**P.S this chapter MIGHT be a big one. Not sure yet seeing how I haven't started it. But I guess we'll both find out! =)**

**p.p.s sooo I got a good start into this chapter and didn't like how I was doing it. So this is me starting ALL over. I just felt like sharing. So I'm praying on the power of 'Hide and Seek' By Imogen Heap to help me out of this slump. *best song in the world btw* I LOVE how I'm treating my author note as a big progress diary.**

**Disclaimer: I'm NOT The Fratellis or Stephenie Meyers.**

Chapter 6

_So if you're lonely why'd you say your not lonely  
Oh your a silly girl, I know I hurt it so  
It's just like you to come  
And go you know me no you don't even know me  
Your so sweet to try, oh my, you caught my eye  
A girl like you's just irresistible_

"I'm so glad you could make it man!" Mike exclaimed flashing a relieved smile.

I smiled back, "I told you I would be here,"

"Well when you flaked out on Bio yesterday I was afraid you'd flake out on this." Mike teased, "What happened to you anyway?" a concerned look painted his face.

"I just really didn't want to be there so, I just left and went to Port Angeles," I shrugged as I walked towards the group receiving a hug from Jessica and friendly waves from the rest.

Mikes eyebrows shot up, "In your truck!? How the hell did you make it there and back without filling up a million times and having it blow up on you!" He exclaimed dramatically.

I gave him a dry laugh as an image of Bella leaning against my truck as I filled up my gas tank flashed through my mind.

"I was surprised too." I felt a little bad for lying but honestly I knew mentioning Bella would cause unnecessary tension and I wanted this trip to be as enjoyable as possible.

"Well I'm glad you're here and not walking on the highway somewhere," Mike teased.

I rolled my eyes but smiled, "so how many cars are we taking to get there?"

Mike sighed, "I was hoping one but there are more people then I expected, so I think we're taking two. But you gotta ride with me man." Mike pleaded as his eyes shot quickly to Laurens direction who was eyeing him greedily.

I nodded, "Of course."

As we were on our way Mike started to question me, again, about my trip, "so what did you end up doing there?" He asked trying to ignore Lauren whisper his name in his ear from the seat behind him. I was fighting back laughter the whole time.

"I just checked out the music store, spent the majority of my time in there," it technically WASN'T a lie I just sort of extended how long I really was there.

"Ear Ecstasy? (there's really a music store called that! I went there in Louisville KY, I was in HEAVEN!)"

I nodded, "That place is amazing" Mike nodded, "well that's cool; we should go there sometime there's so many bands I want to introduce you to. OH did you check out the guitar room?"

"What!?"

Mike laughed, "guess not, we'll go soon." He promised as he finally decided to give in to Lauren and started to talk to her.

I was seething, a guitar room!? I started to curse Bella for cutting my time short, I gave a huff as I stared out the window and started to think back to our whole trip the day before.

_I truly was in heaven, I was in an amazing car with, I couldn't lie, a very interesting girl. I couldn't help touching things repeating "no way" and letting out random low whistles, the whole time Bella had a little smile on her face as if she was secretly enjoying it._

_To me the drive to Port Angeles happened sooner then I wanted, I felt cheated._

_"So where to first?" Bella asked as she climbed out, I simply shrugged but then froze when I spotted a music store._

_"How about there?" I pointed towards the store, Bella simply nodded and walked over to the store._

_Once again, I was in heaven. I honestly could have spent all day in this store. There was every CD ever released in one building. But after twenty minutes Bella appeared beside me with a few CD's in hand, "Are you ready to head out?"_

_I looked down at the ten CD's in my hand and the at the upper floor of the store that I had yet to check out and sighed, "I suppose so" and slowly trudged towards the check out line. I of course felt cheated again, I had a sneaky suspicion that it would become the theme for this trip._

_"So, how about we get some coffee? Or something to eat?" I suggested remembering the pathetic lunch I had about an hour prior and as if on cue my stomach started to growl._

_Bella shrugged and headed off down the street, "so, where are we going then?" I questioned hurrying to keep up with her, this was utterly absurd._

_"You like Italian?" She called back, but before I could even answer she entered into the restaurant. Once inside we settled in a nice booth in the back, I took in the atmosphere of the place, I began to wonder if I was even able to afford an appetizer in this place…_

_Yep, I thought, as I skimmed through the menu, I defiantly couldn't afford anything but an appetizer. I guess that's what I get for going overboard with the CD's, I let out a sigh as I decided on getting a small salad. It should hold me till I get home._

_I looked up to see Bella watching me an odd expression on her face, "What?" I asked as I put down my menu and smiled as our waitress introduced herself to us._

_Bella just simply shook her head and smiled at the waitress, "what can I get ya guys?" She asked, her eyes never leaving my face._

_"Uh.. just water and a salad thanks." I said as I handed her my menu._

_"Can I have the chicken and mushroom fettuccini and a coke please?" Bella handed the waitress the menu and smirked at me._

_My stomach gave a lurch she ordered my favorite dish! I honestly couldn't be too mad because she had no clue. Maybe she was an incredibly great guesser? Who knew?_

_"That waitress really likes you," Bella averted her eyes and started to play with the napkin in her lap._

_I simply just shrugged, "that's nice, too bad I'm not interested."_

_Bella raised an eyebrow, "You even realize the effect you have a girl?"_

"Hey Edward!" Mike called tapping my shoulder; I shook my head and realized that we were here.

"Wow that was quick," I muttered as I climbed out of the car.

I surveyed the area as I started to stretch, and then out of nowhere a pair of hands snaked around my waist and felt their face press against my back. I stiffened and tried to turn to see who it was.

Of course it was Jessica, she looked up at me grinning, I smiled back as I released her hands and faced her.

"Hey," she breathed taking a step back, I felt myself smile.

"Hello, so how was your trip here?"

Jessica shrugged and grinned sheepishly, "I fell asleep actually."

I chuckled as I patted her shoulder, "why so tired?" I questioned but before she could answer,

"Hey Edward look out!"

I look up to see a football hurling its way towards me, Jessica shrieked and ducked out of the way. I caught the ball with ease and tossed it back, and then a game of football began.

"I didn't know you could play Edward," Mike said as we all sat around the fire and hour later.

I shrugged, "I'm full of surprises I guess."

Jessica smiled as she roasted hot dogs next me, sitting really close next to me I'd like to add.

I turned and watched as a few people were playing out in the water, and felt my mind wander, again.

_I felt my eyebrows raise up questioningly, "affect I have on girls?..."_

_Bella made the face again as if she should be blushing as she looked down quickly but looked up to meet my gaze, "you dazzle them" she breathed and then broke the eye contact instantly._

_I felt myself scoff, "Are you sure its not you who dazzles?" I questioned recalling all the heads that would turn when Bella walked by, from both boys and girls._

_Bella shook her head, "no, they're just curious, awed. Its normal, it's what suppose to happen." She mumbled as she put her face into her hands and looked to the direction of our waitress._

_She places our drinks and breadsticks and flashed me a smile, I looked down at the breadsticks. I didn't remember anyone ordering breadsticks._

_And as if she could read my mind, "Oh! I figured you'd like something to munch on, especially since you didn't get much to eat." She beamed at me as if she did the best thing in the world and I rewarded her back with a smiled and thanked her._

_I turned to Bella and she gave me a look that read 'I told you so'_

_I rolled my eyes as I grabbed a breadstick sucked down half of my drink and noticed Bella's untouched drink. "Why would you order a drink and not drink it?"_

_She looked at me and smiled sheepishly, "I figured you'd want it."_

_I nodded, "did you just trick your way to buying my dinner?"_

_She made the face against and nodded, "So, you're not eating?"_

_"No, I had a big lunch." She looked off again._

_"You know," I began, "I have this constant feeling that you're always holding back. That you're never truthful."_

_Bella raised an eyebrow, "Do you honestly expect me to tell you my life story?"_

_"Er, no. But…"_

_"But what Edward! WHAT!?"_

_I blinked,_

_"Do you expect me to sit here and tell you everything? How I feel completely alone? How now that you're here I feel a spark in me? That for the first time in so long I feel like I have a purpose! Is that what you want me to say?! Do you want me to tell you that you're in every thought I have? And if you truly understood you'd know that mean you're ALWAYS on my mind. Do you want me to spill my deep dark secrets? To let the skeletons out of my very deep closest tumble out and be exposed? To let you fully understand the monster I truly am?"_

"Oh hey some locals are here!"

I looked up to see a group of Quileute's approaching our group, two of them looked very familiar, one was a girl. A very pretty girl I'd add, with long black hair with eyes that looked like they held years of wisdom, of maybe weary from years of work. I wasn't too sure but they seemed very guarded. She was around my age and with her was a younger boy.

As they walked closer it clicked to me who they were, they were Jacob and Rebecca! And as if on que a quick flashback of my many summers with them playing on this very beach flashed through my head. I smiled as I stood up to greet them but then quickly realized that they might have forgotten me.

"EDWARD!"

And the next thing I knew I was being embraced, black hair flying all around me. I was instantly met with the rich warm earthy scent that I knew all too well and I felt myself smile.

"Hey Becca" I breathed as I gave her a quick squeeze, I looked up at Jacob and gave him a warm smile. He nodded back and smiled taking a seat on a log on the other side of fire with the rest of the Quileutes.

"Oh wow, I never thought I'd see you again!" Becca smiled as she squeezed my arms.

"Ha, I know, to be honest I never thought I'd be in Forks again. But I don't mind being in La Push" I breathed as we slowly walked away from the group.

"So you have to tell me how things are! How are you liking actually LIVING here, have you met anyone yet?" As she finished she wiggled her eyebrows and laughed.

I chuckled back, "Forks isn't that bad, I wish it wasn't so dreary here. But other then that no complaints. And I did meet some cool people as you can see, and then there's this girl….Bella, she's something else."

_I felt dumbfounded. I just blinked and cleared my throat, "what was all that about?" I questioned as I leaned close. Bella pulled back as she looked out the window,_

_"nothing you should be concerned with" she muttered as she looked up to see the waitress with our food, well, technically my food._

_When I was half way done with my food I looked up to see Bella watching me, "So…." I started._

_She raised an eyebrow, "So…."_

_"About what you said a while ago…"_

_She groaned as she buried her head in her hands, "I shouldn't of said anything, I'm such an idiot."_

_"Are you saying you're really a monster?" I gasped._

_Bella's eyes widened, "No! I was just… ranting. I get carried away a lot."_

_Something told me that there was some truth behind that 'rant' but I also knew it was best to press her for anything else, her screaming at me was being to take a toll on me._

_I reached my hand across the table and gently put Bella's hand into mine. Her hands felt like smooth cold stone, but for some reason that didn't seem to bother me._

_"I'm sorry" I breathed._

_Bella just stared her eyes wide her body ridged. After a few moments she blinked and snatched her hand away._

_"Well, I think it might be time to head back, school will be letting out soon. Unless you want to tell Charlie that you skipped" She paused, waiting for me to answer, once I shook my head Bella threw a hundred dollar bill on the table and headed towards the door._

_I snagged one more breadstick and chased after her._

"Bella? As in Isabella Cullen?"

I looked up, "uh yeah. Is there something wrong with her?"

Becca made a face as she seem to contemplate something, we stopped and sat on a lone log facing the ocean and I watched the sun slowly sink down.

"Well, not really her. More like her family. But it's a silly superstition. "Becca blew off as she turned to me smiling.

"So, you have to tell me how Renee is doing!" Becca exclaimed as she leaned forward and started drawing in the sand with a stick.

"Er, she's fine. She moved to Florida with Phil. So what's the story about the Cullens."

"Phil? Who's that?! Oh its just a silly story really."

"He's her new husband, well it wouldn't hurt to tell me, right?"

"When did she get married?!"

"Becca! Focus!"

She blinked, "Oh I didn't know the story was that important to you," she trailed slightly pouting, she really was a gossiper.

"Well, we have a ton of legends, one about the wolves and the great flood." She listed off hand.

I made a puzzled face. "Wolves?"

"Yeah! Apparently we descended from wolves or something crazy like that. But it's against the law to kill them, and then," she added dramatically,

"There's the 'legend' of the "_cold ones_"."

"Cold ones?" I asked skeptically, maybe this really was just a silly superstition.

Becca nodded, "According to legend, my own great-grandfather knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty that kept them off our land." Becca giggled a little as she rolled her eyes.

"Who was your great grandfather?" I prompted.

"He was a tribal elder, like my father. You see, the cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolf—well, no the world, really, but the wolves that turn into men, like our ancestors. You would call them werewolves."

"Wait, so you guys were once _werewolves?!_ and uh they have enemies?"

"oh yea, just one though."

I was getting **VERY** skeptical but still intrigued at the same time.

"The cold ones are traditionally our enemies. But this pack that came to our territory during my great-grandfather's time was different. They didn't hunt they way others of their kind did – they weren't supposed to be dangerous to the tribe. So my great-grandfather made a truce with them. If they would promise to stay off our lands, we wouldn't expose them to the pale-faces."

I blinked, "are you serious about the story?"

"Ha, I told you it was just a silly superstition, but these cold ones are 'civilized' they claim that they didn't hunt humans. They supposedly were somehow able to prey on animals instead."

I tried not to roll my eyes, so what does it have to do with the Cullens. Are they like the cold ones in the legend.

"No they are the _same_ ones."

I blinked again, this was utterly absurd.

"Of course two have been added to the clan since then, a male and a female."

"I thought you didn't believe it."

She glanced at me, "oh I don't, but hearing it some much for so long you it just sticks to you." She explained.

I nodded, "ok, but what I want to know is, what exactly are the cold ones?"

Becca smiled darkly attempting to be dramatic, "they're blood drinkers, or better known as vampires" She replied in a deep voice.

I honestly felt chills run down my spine.

"But, they really can't be serious, can they?"

Becca shrugged, "who really knows? I personally don't think so. But you might think differently."

I scoffed, but in my mind I was turning the idea over in my head. Could she possibly be right about the _cold ones?_

**AN: Ooooook this took like 5 months to write. Which is my fault, school got in the way. And I know I said I'd was going to cover a lot of things in this chapter I felt that I was dragging it out. And really I wanted to put something out there to let you guys know that I haven't given up on this story. So there you have it! I hope you guys liked it. And hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner!!**


	8. remember me?

**Well hello there!!** I know most of you are upset, annoyed that I _*suddenly_* just died. Well life came and kicked me in the ass. And then my laptop died which had my ALMOST finished chapter. And I just lost my mojo after that event. But going back and reading my story today I feel motivated to try and jump back in!! I can't really remember the direction I was going. But I'm sure I'll figure it out!! So just sit tight!! And don't give up on me!!!!

Also I should admit that I'm cheating on the story….. I just got hit with inspiration for a new story! So I'm going to try and work on both. We'll see. But I'm back!!!! But I can't promise when the new chapter will be up. Just bare with me!!! :D

**xoxo**


End file.
